Dolphin Song
by xXAlyssa-himEXx
Summary: Mikan can understand the Dolphin's feelings but she doesn't know why. Then recently she had been disturbed by dreams that she can't understand. Just please read the story i really suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Author's Note: Hey this is my first fic. Pls review if there are mistakes and stuff. I'm not that good when it comes to grammars. Please Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: GA is not mine. I repeat GA is not mine.

* * *

RIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!

"five more minutes please…"a young brunette mumbled in her sleep

RIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!!

"Ugh..I'm so gonna kill the person who invented the alarm clock" she said as she stood up and went to the bathroom and did her morning routine. After getting dressed she went to the window and opened the curtains expecting to see the light of day.

"-Sigh- It's still raining. When will this rain end?" she sighed. Just then the door opened and Tsubasa and Youchi came in.

"Yo Mikan!" Tsubasa said "I thought you love the rain. Why are you so…gloomy?"

"Yes. I love the rain but its been raining nonstop for three days. I can't go out and hang with my friends" Mikan said

"Hmm...Then I know that this news will make you happy!" Tsubasa said smiling

"What news?" Mikan asked

"Where going to some island for a vacation" Youichi said while jumping on Mikan's bed

"Island? Vacation? When did this happen? I thought mom has no time because of her work?" she asked

"Well mom's not going with us. She has this business trip in France that she has to attend to." Tsubasa said "We're going to grandpa's house because no one will take care of us"

"Oh. So when are we leaving?" Mikan asked now very happy.

"Umm..Ten minutes from now" Tsubasa said while trying to catch youchi "You-chan let's get ready the limo will be here in ten minutes"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier so I can prepare" Mikan whined as she go around her room grabbing her stuff and putting it in her bag.

* * *

-10 Minutes Later-

Beep-beep

"Mikan hurry up or the plane's gonna leave without us" Tsubasa yelled

"Wait just a sec! I'll be right do-THUD! Ouch! Stupid stairs…" mikan went in the limo and off they go…

* * *

Author's Note: That's all for now! I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!

reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hey! I'm sorry for updating really late. Classes already started and I'm very busy with my studies so please forgive me!

Don't forget to read and review. Constructive Criticism is always welcome!

-Plane-

"Tsubasa it's been three hours. I'm so -yawn- bored." Mikan whined to her older brother.

"Just sleep or you can play with Youichi" said an annoyed Tsubasa

"Hmp! Fine, but at least let me borrow your laptop" Mikan asked with her famous puppy dog eyes.

"No. and that's not gonna work on me"

"Fine. I'll just tell mom that-mmph!" Tsubasa covered her mouth and shoved the laptop in her hands.

"Here and don't say a word"

"Hehe…" Mikan giggled evilly. She knows the deepest secret of her oldest brother.

-Another hour passed-

"Tsubasa! Wake up! We're here! We're finally here! Yippee!" Mikan jumped for joy as she kept on pulling on Tsubasa while carrying Youichi. They went of the plane and rode the limo waiting

for them to their granfather's house –ahem- mansion. When they got there…

"Grandpa!" Mikan said while hugging her beloved grandfather.

"Gwampa!" Youchi said. While hugging his grandfathers legs.

"Hmm" Tsubasa said.

"Why don't we go inside and talk" Grandpa said "It's been four years since I last saw you three. Little Youchi here is still one year old."

"Mom is always busy that's why we can't go on vacations lately. While dad is still on trips around the world to promote our company" Tsubasa said "Ji-san where is my room. I'm really tired from the trip"

"Your bedroom is the fourth door you see when you climbed up the stairs"

"Grandfather tell me what happened to you lately" Mikan said while cradling the sleeping Youchi on her lap.

"Well, nothing much. What about you three?

"Hmm. Let me think…Youchi has gotten taller and Tsubasa still that that hmph! Nevermind. Ji-san do you know where I could go I'm so bored" Mikan said

"Yes. I know a perfect place and it has your favorite animals"

"You mean they have…Dolphins?!"

"Yes…You could ride the bike if you want"

Sure ji-chan. Thanks! Bye!" Mikan said placing Youchi gently on the sofa and running to the garage. There were a lot of bikes she chose the nearest bike. It was just plain black. She pedaled until she reach a building that has a sign that said 'Dolphin Haven'.

"_I'm sure this is the one_" Mikan thought as she parked the bike. She went in and noticed a familiar face.

"Ruka?!"


End file.
